


Emissary Emissions

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Series: Secret Valentine [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Stiles, Derek being romantic, Full Moon sex compared to Pon Farr sex, M/M, Ritual Sex, Sex on a tree stump, Switching, Top!Derek, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: Stiles and Derek need to complete the ritual to bring the Nemeton back to life. Cue some ritual sexy times. Sequel to Secret Stalker (Should I Mean Valentine?)





	Emissary Emissions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I don't own anything.
> 
> If you haven't ready Secret Stalker (Should I Mean Valentine?) and don't want to…I fully encourage you to read it but I am bias…then all you need to know is that Stiles was made Emissary in a ritual with Derek. Now they need to have sex to re-seed the tree. Yes, that does amuse me.

**/ / / Emissary Emissions \ \ \  
** by Moonbeam

Stiles twirled around and stopped Derek with a hand on his chest. "You don't have to do this."

Derek smiled and kissed Stiles, squeezing his hand between their bodies. "I do."

"You don't," Stiles said again, curling his hand around the back of Derek's neck and holding on tightly.

Derek let the wolf slip to the front, his eyes burning red. He ran a tongue over his front teeth and grinned. Stiles' heartbeat kicked up against his chest but all he could smell was happiness and lust. "I do because I really want to."

Stiles smiled at him. "Thank you."

Derek smirked. "You can thank me later."

Stiles groaned and dropped his head down onto Derek's soft shoulder. "That was so bad."

"I love you, Stiles, and you never have to thank me because I want to have sex with you."

"On top of the magical tree stump of a Nemeton for the specific purpose of my seeding the tree back to life."

Derek shrugged. "This is my family's territory and this is our Nemeton, and you are Stiles, all of this is just as much my responsibility as yours…more I suppose, given that I did this to you."

"We are not having that conversation again," Stiles told him.

"No, and we're not having the conversation where you agreed to us doing this before talking to me either."

"Okay," Stiles said, pressing a swift kiss to Derek's lips. "Let's go and do this."

Derek smiled and twisted his fingers into Stiles' before they walked the rest of the way down to the cavern with the Nemeton. The _Meliae_ was standing next to the tree's stump. Stiles instinctively stood in front of Derek, tightening his fingers to try and keep the alpha in place.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles demanded.

"I came to ensure my word was followed," the being in front of them said.

"We are here, we are going to do it," Stiles told her. "But you won't be here watching when we do."

"I have no desire to see the," Stiles got the distinct impression that the _Meliae_ was grimacing, "flailing of lesser beings."

"Then you should leave," Derek said. "We're about to flail all over the Nemeton."

The wind buffeted them for a moment and Stiles could feel her moving past, out of the area, and away. The wind finally died down and they were left alone, the area dark.

"I didn't think of this," Stiles said, looking around. "I can create some light but once we get started I won't have the…oh."

Derek smiled at him and finished pulling out the candles he'd packed. Then he threw a packet of matches at Stiles, and started placing the candles around the area.

"I can see your eyes," Stiles said, stepping closer.

"I'm not surprised," Derek smirked at the waft of _want_ that reached him.

"Kiss me," Stiles said.

Derek stepped closer and kissed Stiles deeply, dragging a moan out of the other man. His hands trailed down Stiles' back but he was very aware of his fangs, his claws, even though Stiles was either very aware of them as well, or hadn't noticed. Derek inched back but Stiles pressed himself closer. Derek let the wolf go and turned Stiles around, pressing the slighter man into the wall, and kissing him hungrily. One hand trailing down Stiles' side, under the bulk of his jacket, and then around to cup his arse. Stiles hitched his leg up around Derek's hip and wriggled as though he was trying to get somewhere. Derek pulled back, to see what was happening when he realised that Stiles had wriggled until Derek was basically holding his weight and Derek lifted, Stiles' legs immediately curling around Derek's hips. Stiles smiled into the kiss and threaded his fingers through Derek's hair, marvelling at how soft it was. Derek wrenched his mouth away from Stiles'.

"We have something to do."

"And I'm doing it," Stiles said, dropping his head down to kiss Derek's neck.

Derek growled and dropped Stiles back down onto his own feet. "No, you wait here. I'll give us some light and then we can do this the way we actually need to. And against the wall is not the way we need to."

Stiles pouted and Derek smiled at him, even as he let the wolf out so he could see well enough to finish positioning candles at places where they couldn't set anything else alight. He should light them but he'd actually given all of this some thought, so he patted Stiles on his shoulder, and then rummaged in his bag and pulled out the lube and condoms. He put them on the tree stump along with a bottle of water and a packet of wet wipes. Then he placed a folded blanket on the ground next to the stump and then walked around lighting the candle until the area slowly came to flickering, yellow illumination.

Stiles pressed himself into Derek's back. "You brought supplies."

"Of course," Derek said.

"So did I," Stiles told him, pressing a kiss to Derek's neck.

"Good."

"But I didn't bring a blanket," Stiles said.

"It's cold out," Derek said. "And you're human."

Stiles pulled away and sat down on the edge of the Nemeton. "But I have an alpha to keep me warm."

Derek turned and flashed him a grin as he lit the last two candles and then he turned properly to stalk towards Stiles.

"Stop," Stiles said.

Derek cocked an eyebrow at him but did stop.

"Strip," Stiles told him.

Derek could smell the sudden spike in arousal and nervousness from Stiles so he immediately shrugged off his jacket. He didn't want Stiles to be nervous about asking him anything. He dropped the jacket on the ground and took a step closer to Stiles. Then he dropped his hands down to his belt buckle and pulled the belt off, dropping it with another step. He paused, turned, and bent over to pull off his shoes, wriggling his backside for Stiles' benefit before turning back around – bare feet on the soft ground. Stiles looked a little flushed. Derek took another step closer and then pulled his shirt off, leaving him bare-chested. He could feel the bite of the cold air but except for his nipples tightening and goose pimples on his shoulders he didn't give it any thought. He took another step closer and then undid the button and zip on his jeans and pushed them down to the ground. He stepped out of the pool of denim and then stalked towards Stiles.

"Seriously," Stiles said. "I can't even believe you're a real-life human."

Derek ducked his head.

"And then you get shy and I'm just a lust puddle who is in love with you."

Derek stopped before Stiles and smiled. "Now it's your turn."

Stiles reached for his hoodie to pull it over his head and Derek growled warningly. Stiles stopped and looked at Derek with confusion.

"And by your turn," Derek said. "I really meant my turn, stand up."

Stiles stood. Derek stepped close and pressed a kiss to the other man's lips before pulling back. He pushed Stiles' jacket off his body and then kissed him again.

"What am I supposed to do with my hands?" Stiles asked him.

"Nothing," Derek said, curling his fingers in Stiles' hoodie and pulling the material up. He growled when he realised that Stiles wasn't wearing anything under it.

"Seemed pointless to put on too many clothes."

"Is there anything else you're missing?" Derek asked, kissing Stiles as he swiped a thumb over the other man's abdomen and then undid the button on Stiles' jeans.

"You're about to find the other thing I forgot to put on."

Derek shoved his hands down the back of Stiles' jeans and cupped bare skin.

"Yeah," Stiles said, undoing his zip and wriggling the jeans down.

Derek yanked Stiles close, their naked skin pressing together as Derek kissed him. Stiles was almost fully hard, his cock pressed into the skin of Derek's thigh, a line of wetness dragged across heated flesh. Derek could smell the salty tang of ejaculate and started walking them backwards towards the Nemeton.

"Not yet," Stiles said. "I don't fancy a splinter anywhere uncomfortable."

"I'll pull it out if you get one."

Stiles grinned. "That's sweet."

"You're cold," Derek said, sweeping his hands down Stiles' back.

"Yes."

"Then forget about foreplay, we'll just get to the main event."

"Romantic."

"And tomorrow I will kiss every inch of you and make you scream."

"Fuck," Stiles said with a jut of his hips forward. He yanked Derek into a kiss and dragged the other man closer to the tree. "But yes, now, immediately, then you can go and do the full moon werewolf thing."

Derek shook his head. "This is my werewolf full moon thing."

Stiles stopped and pulled back. "What?"

Derek flushed and shrugged awkwardly. "Full moon makes you closer to your instincts and sex is a perfectly good way of doing that. But I might get a little wolfy during."

Stiles grinned. "Is it okay that I'm excited about that?"

"No…I mean, yes, it's okay."

Stiles pressed closer. "Are you sure?"

Derek nodded. "It's not something I've dealt with before."

"It's just that…okay…so, you know how when we met I was basically a horny virgin?" Derek nodded. "So, I might have had a little sexual crush on you back then and the fangs and eyes never changed my mind all those times you were threatening me to go away."

Derek smirked. "So I gave you this particular kink?"

Stiles nodded enthusiastically, then shivered. Derek immediately pulled Stiles closer, rubbing his hands across every bit of flesh that he could reach.

"Come on," Derek said, moving Stiles to the Nemeton. "Do I need to be on my back or on my knees?" He left Stiles for a moment and then picked up the bottle of lube.

"Oh no," Stiles said, "I need to…spill onto the tree so we're doing it the other way around."

"Okay," Derek said, nudging Stiles back onto the Nemeton. Stiles let his legs fall apart and smiled up at Derek, trying to hold in a shiver. Derek reached out and grabbed the blanket, dropping it over Stiles' chest. "Keep warm while I do this."

"You look pleased," Stiles said. "We've only done this the other way and if you don't…"

"I prefer to be a bottom," Derek told him, holding Stiles' knees apart and pressing his finger against Stiles' hole, swirling his finger around without applying too much pressure. "But, this is good too."

"Yeah?" Stiles asked, curling his hips up, trying to get closer.

"Oh yeah," Derek said, pressing his finger against Stiles' entrance until the muscle gave under the pressure and his finger sunk into to the knuckle. Stiles' breath hitched and he clenched down for a second before, with a deep exhale, the muscle relaxed again and he smiled at Derek. Derek grinned at him, wishing he could watch Stiles with his alpha eyes but he didn't trust himself enough to control the transformation – to keep it only to the eyes. He pressed his finger deeper into Stiles' body until he was in to the joint and Stiles twitched very interestingly. Derek wanted to be able to see all of Stiles but he didn't want him exposed to the cold. Derek slid his finger out, dragging slowly, and then pressing back in.

"Tell me what you like," Derek said.

"Everything," Stiles said. "Everything you're doing I like."

Derek bent down and licked at the tip of Stiles' penis as he slid his finger in and out of the other man's body. Stiles bucked up, then back, trying to get as much of Derek's mouth and his finger as possible.

"I'm good for another one."

Derek wanted to drag it out but… "Because it's cold, I won't tease you."

Stiles beamed at him. "But tomorrow."

"There will be teasing," Derek agreed.

Derek pulled his finger out, and slid two in. Stiles arched his back – the muscles of his abdomen standing out. Derek bent over him and licked at the lines of muscle while he pressed his fingers to Stiles' prostate and started finger fucking the other man open. He spread his fingers, twisting them inside Stiles, massaging the soft skin inside the other man's body. Derek watched Stiles closely as he pulled his fingers out and pressed three in, watched as Stiles' body gave way to him. He leaned down and lapped at the skin stretched tight around his fingers.

"Fuck," Stiles said, curling up to slide his fingers into Derek's hair. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Derek pulled away and blew on the skin he'd just wet. "No, I just want to ensure you have an orgasm."

"But not yet," Stiles said, curling his fingers into Derek's hair and pulling him closer to so that he could kiss him. "I'm ready."

"No, you're not," Derek said. "Be patient."

"I don't want to come yet."

"Then don't," Derek said, focussing on stretched Stiles until he was pliant and open and ready. "Now."

"Yes," Stiles said, tugging Derek up and then swearing. "Not like this." He scrambled over and pushed the blanket off the Nemeton and then got onto his hands and knees in the very centre of the tree stump. "Okay, now's good."

Derek reached out for the condom and Stiles stopped him. "But…"

"You're a werewolf," Stiles said. "And I'm clean, I promise, and I need you to come inside of me. I am the…shit, I didn't tell you about this, did I?"

Derek shook his head, coming closer and rubbed his hands down Stiles' back. "Let me guess, I come inside of you, you come on the tree, and then after you…"

"Wait and see what escapes and give that to the tree too," Stiles jumped in.

Derek chuckled. "Okay, there goes my control."

He draped himself over Stiles' back and kissed the other man's shoulder. He couldn't pull himself away, just fumbled between their bodies to get his cock in the right position and then leaned in, Stiles' body giving to him. He felt his fangs drop and had to bite down on his own lip to keep the desire to shove himself in all the way down. He pressed in slowly, his movements jerky against the desire to rush. Stiles was pressing back into him but Derek had to tighten his fingers around the other man's hips to slow him down.

"Wait," Derek panted. "Just wait."

"No," Stiles grunted out, wriggling. "Just fuck me, please."

Derek tightened his fingers again against that word – please. "Stiles, you're so tight."

"I can be tighter," he said, clenching around Derek.

The smell of blood suddenly hit Derek's nose and he looked down in horror at the pinpricks of blood on Stiles' hips where his claws had pierced the other man's skin. He relaxed his hold and Stiles took the opportunity to shove his hips back, completely enveloping Derek inside of his body.

"Fuck," Derek said, curling down to try and hold in his orgasm.

"Fuck," Stiles grunted out, breath knocked out of him. "That was stupid."

"Yes," Derek agreed, smoothing his hands down Stiles' back, sides, and legs. "Deep breaths."

"You were taking too long," Stiles said, dropped his head down to rest his forehead against the tree.

"I was trying to make you feel good, and avoid this," Derek said, rubbing at Stiles' skin, pressing kisses to every mole he could find on Stiles' back until the other man started to relax.

Stiles wriggled in front of Derek. "I'm good now."

Derek huffed out a disbelieving breath and then started to move, sliding slowly out of Stiles' body just a little and then back in, his balls tapping against Stiles'. When Stiles let out a pleased little huff of breath Derek pulled out further, then pressed back in, and again, repeating the move until he pulled almost all the way out and slammed his hips back in.

"Yes, fuck, Jesus," Stiles panted out, as Derek continued to slowly thrust in and out of Stiles, dragging out the motions. "Yes, that again, please, Derek, faster."

"No," Derek said again, kissing his way up Stiles' spine. "I want to drag this out a little."

"Why?"

"Because you feel fucking amazing," Derek said, rolling his hips deeply. "And I'd prefer not come in moments."

"Derek," Stiles whined. "I need you to fuck me."

"Why?"

"It's part of the ritual," Stiles said.

Derek could smell the lie on him but he couldn't help but give Stiles four, three, two, one hard thrusts and then slowing down to a long, slow slide out of Stiles' body while his entrance clung to Derek's retreating cock. Derek felt his dick twitch at the view but held it together to press slowly back into Stiles.

"You are a liar," Derek said.

"I should get an orgasm for my trouble."

Derek sighed. "Fine, ready?"

Stiles nodded. Derek braced himself, one hand on Stiles' hip – careful of the spots that were already starting to bruise and wrapped the other around Stiles' torso, pulling him up. Stiles arched against his front and dropped his head to Derek's neck.

"If I do this, there will be more blood," Derek said, swiping his thumb against one of the marks on Stiles' hip. "And I will be the wolf."

Stiles twisted his head and kissed Derek. "Do it."

Derek kissed Stiles and then started moving, his hips rocking roughly into Stiles' body, he shifted his hips until Stiles spasmed in front of him. And then he smiled, all fangs and desperate need. He tightened his grip, trying to keep his claws away from Stiles' soft flesh, and then he started moving, rolling his hips up into Stiles and almost lifting the other man off his knees with each thrust. Stiles wrapped his arm around Derek's neck and dug his fingers into Derek's hair trying to find something to hold onto. He dropped the other hand down to his cock and Derek snarled out a warning.

Stiles came with a shocked scream, his body going rigid. There was a flash, a loud soundless bang and the air around them suddenly grew heavy with magic. Derek blinked and he could see the tree growing before his eyes – a shadow of the tree it would be. Derek looked down and saw that there were branches, heavy with leaves, curled around Stiles' arms, his legs, his torso, and then Derek realised they were curling around both of them, binding them together. Derek didn't mean to, he didn't even twitch, and then he was coming. The orgasm pulled out of him from the base of his spine and flooding into Stiles. He curled his body around Stiles' and growled through his orgasm.

Derek felt them collapsing down and twisted, until they landed on their sides, still connected.

"What the fuck was that," Stiles panted out later, shivering in Derek's arms.

"I'm not sure," Derek said, curling as tightly around the other man as he could – trying to keep him warm without moving far enough to find that blanket.

"I didn't know that was a thing."

"It might not be," Derek said.

"Oh it definitely was," Stiles said, shuddering.

"Hold on."

Derek pulled out slowly, carefully. His eyes couldn't resist dropping down, peeking at Stiles' still stretched entrance and the beads of come that were peeking out of the other man's body, curling along the dusky skin, but then Stiles moved, dragging the sight away with a pronounced shiver. Stiles turned, pressing a kiss to Derek's lips. Derek reached out blindly and then had to turn away, he twisted, reaching out and snagging the blanket. He flicked it out over Stiles' body, coming around to sit behind the human – allowing him to rest back against Derek's body. Moments later, the ground beneath them moved, shaking, settling, and then the magic in the air snapped and they were left with the sudden impression of silence after a lot of noise. Derek sighed and Stiles shivered in his arms. Derek pulled the blanket tightly around Stiles and shifted – knowing his body temperature kicked up when he was in his beta form.

"What now?" Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged in front of him. "It's not done yet, but I don't even know what we're waiting for."

"Are you sure?"

Stiles nodded. "I can feel it, like an explosion, and the vacuum, and now we're waiting for something to fill the empty space."

"Can you get dressed?" Derek asked, concerned as he felt the never-ending shivers that were wracking Stiles' body.

"No, it's okay it's just the sudden cold after all that heating up we did."

Derek smiled and pressed a kiss to Stiles' neck. He couldn't press himself to the other man any more tightly but he could feel the vibrations lessening. Stiles yawned widely and snuggled back into Derek.

"How's the wolf?" Stiles asked.

Derek lapped at the line of skin between neck and shoulder and smiled. "How's the human?"

"It was so good I want to do it again," Stiles said, laughing.

"Well," Derek said, pressing a kiss to the skin behind Stiles' ear. "We could."

"So, the full moon is basically your Pon Farr?" Stiles said, feeling Derek's cock stir at his lower back.

"Less likely that I end up married at the end," Derek said.

Stiles yanked away from him and turned around, gaping at Derek. "You watched Star Trek?"

Derek shrugged. "You kept talking about it and I figured I had better so I could understand."

Stiles kissed him, curling his legs around Derek's middle, over the other man's thighs. Derek yanked the blanket back around him, curling his legs behind Stiles' backside.

"You should have waited so we could watch it together," Stiles said. "I would have liked to have introduced you to it."

"But now," Derek said. "When you and I watch it, you don't have to hold in all of the comments you're going to want to make."

Stiles grinned at him toothily. "You are an amazing boyfriend."

"Thank you."

Stiles dropped his hand down and curled his palm around Derek's semi-hard penis. His own cock twitched its interest as his fingers brushed against it. Stiles stopped and wrapped his hand around them both. Derek groaned into Stiles' mouth, the kiss turning frantic and messy as Derek bucked up into Stiles' hand.

"Totally Pon Farr," Stiles gasped out as Derek's mouth dropped down to bite, suck, and lap at the human's neck. Stiles knew he was going to be covered in marks but he honestly didn't care – he wanted to be marked up by the other man. He wanted everyone to be able to see what Derek had done to him – what he had done to Derek, except he couldn't leave a mark on Derek.

"I hate that I can't give you a line of hickeys," Stiles said. "You'll never get my Hallmark card."

"What?" Derek asked, pulling back in confusion. "Does that even mean?"

Stiles flushed and shook his head. "Never mind."

Derek caught Stiles' wrist. "Fuck me, I don't want to come on your hand. If we're not using condoms then I want to feel you, your cock inside of me without anything between us, and I want to feel you there, filling me up with your come. I want to know that I will smell of you for days to any other werewolf that comes my way. You're right, you can't mark me up, but you can fuck your mark into me."

"Holy shit," Stiles said, biting down on his lip to stave off the desire to just jerk off all over Derek. "If you say things like that to me then I'm not going to last long enough to get inside of you."

Derek grinned, pulling Stiles' legs loose and falling back, pulling Stiles on top of him. "Then get the lube."

"Yes, Sir," Stiles said, throwing off the blanket and grabbing the lube. He slicked his fingers up quickly and pressed one into Derek without the finesse or control he normally used. His finger was in to the knuckle before he'd really thought about it. Derek's body just gave to him, swallowing him in red hot heat and holding him tight. "You feel so good around my finger. Can't wait to get my cock into you."

"Then don't bother with one finger, give me two and hurry up."

Stiles pulled his finger back and pressed two in – it was tighter, his knuckles pressing together as he pushed them through the tight ring of Derek's hole. Derek swore softly and breathed out, his body suddenly giving and Stiles was in all the way. He kept his fingers there for a second and then pulled them out slow, watching the skin cling to his fingers, until he was out to the nail bed and then he pressed back in. He slowly, deliberately, delicately stretched Derek until the other man was loose around his fingers. Then he pressed in with three, holding every noise that Derek made in his head and basking in it.

"Enough," Derek said, curling up and grabbing Stiles' hand. "Stop that, I need your cock, not your fingers."

Stiles nodded. "Then I'll give it to you."

Stiles pulled Derek's leg up over his hip and pressed slowly into Derek. He kept a steady, unhurried rhythm all the way in. Then held right there and pulled out again just as slowly. He set up an even rhythm ignoring the way that Derek's hands were clutching at him and his eyes were flashing red. Derek reached down for his cock but Stiles slapped his hand out of the way – keeping the other man right where he wanted him, building slowly towards an orgasm. He could feel the void in the air around him and he knew he needed to go slow, drag this out for them both. He didn't think he could manage another round and if this was what Derek needed he would drag it out slow and desperate. Derek clutched at his shoulder, curled one hand behind Stiles' head and pulled him down into a sloppy open mouthed kiss.

"Stiles," Derek panted, claws biting at Stiles' shoulder.

"Yes?" Stiles asked, hips pulling back leisurely and then rolling down into the other man's body, cock sliding against Derek's prostate. "What do you need?"

"You are a horrible tease."

"No," Stiles corrected, keeping his rhythm steady and infuriating. "I'm keeping things just right."

"To make me crazy."

"To satisfy your base instincts," Stiles whispered into Derek's ear. "So your wolf knows you're mine."

Derek clenched down around Stiles' cock like he'd just come but Stiles knew he hadn't. Knew the point would have gotten through to Derek's brain. Stiles, hitched Derek's leg higher, got his body down close and started thrusting hard, deep, and long. He hitched his hips around until Derek threw his head back, eyes red, and he howled up at the sky. Stiles leaned down and kissed Derek's skin, licked at the salty flesh, and nipped at one of the werewolf's nipples. It didn't take long after that for Derek to break apart under him, coming in streams between their bodies while he tightened around Stiles. Stiles jerked his hips and came – filling Derek just like the werewolf had asked.

Stiles collapsed down onto Derek and panted against his skin. They took a long time to move, to come back to life, but after Stiles pulled out, pulled away and Derek moved he realised he was lying on something. He reached beneath his back, thinking it was the edge of the blanket but his fingers were sliding along something else. He rolled and looked. Beneath him was a shoot, small and green, and full of life coming from the tree.

Stiles leaned over and rubbed a finger along the new growth. "We've done it."

"That grew quickly," Derek said, then wanting to slap himself in the face for that one.

Stiles smirked at him.

"Don't say it's magic," Derek told him. "Just get dressed so I can take you back to my house and warm you up."

"I cannot have sex again tonight."

Derek smirked but didn't say anything. Just handed Stiles a wet wipe.

"I really can't," Stiles said. "Not possible, all holes have been plundered, there is no more that I can give."

Derek nodded, leaning down to grab his jeans. He pulled them on, throwing Stiles his shirt, and pulling his own over his head. They both got dressed and Derek stepped over, wrapping the blanket around Stiles' shoulders. He couldn't resist kissing his human, his Emissary. He wanted the other man naked again, he wanted to roll around in the smell in the air and rub himself all over Stiles. But he pushed the wolf's desire down like he had been doing for a long time. Then he started moving around the cavern, collecting candles after he had blown them out. When he got to Stiles he dropped them all into his bag and led them out into the moonlight.

He took Stiles home, they showered under scoldingly hot water, and then Derek took Stiles to bed, let out his wolf's desires, and made the sheets reek of their passion and then he followed Stiles into sleep.

**The End**


End file.
